


Huli Na!

by inkwellAnomaly



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/inkwellAnomaly
Summary: Juli hears of Basilio's imprisonment and sets out on a grand adventure to free him.A text adventure run on Twitter and Discord!





	1. Siya'y si Juli

**Game start: HULI NA!**  
**Prologue**

_The year is 1898. Spain continues its hold on the Philippine archipelago - greed reigns in every corner of the country._

**Chapter 1: Siya’y si Juli**

> Start.

Your name is JULIANA DE DIOS, also known as JULI. The other day, you just found out that your beloved BASILIO is currently imprisoned in Manila, and is about to be shot! Today, you're meeting up with HERMANA BALI in the town center of SAN DIEGO. You're going with her to the neighboring town of TIANI to seek the counsel of PADRE CAMORRA.

You are currently standing outside your hut. What do you do?

> Talk to Hermana Bali

She's at the town center, waiting for you! It's a pretty long walk, so you better start now.

> Walk to town center

You begin making your way to the town center. You pass by the fields, and then enter the town. It's early morning, so there aren't a lot of people awake yet. The ones who are awake look at you at contempt - you're the daughter of a bandit, after all.

You eventually reach the town square. The church looms over you.

> ==>

"Juliana! There you are! Dios mio, thank goodness you arrived safe."

It's Hermana Bali. She embraces you, and leads you toward the road. A coachman is waiting.

Board the carriage?

> No  
> Talk to Hermana Bali

"You seem hesitant, hija. What's on your mind?"

What do you talk to her about?

> Ask about Padre Camorra

"What do you know about Padre Camorra?"

"Oh, he's a jovial fellow! I know he holds a lot of clout amongst the elite in Manila. He might prove to be Basilio's savior!"

> Ask about rumors regarding Padre Camorra

"But... I've heard some things."

"Psh, those are just rumors, hija! The Lord doesn't like it when we listen to gossip!"

>Punch Padre Camorra

That'll surely get you excommunicated! Just like that Crisostomo Ibarra, who was excommunicated after attacking the previous town curate, Padre Damaso.

Besides, even if you wanted to, Padre Camorra's all the way in Tiani.

"Hija, we don't have all day! Are we going or not?" Hermana Bali nags.

> Board the carriage with apprehension

You do so. You are now on the way to Tiani. Hermana Bali babbles away during the trip.

> Thank Hermana Bali for her support

“It’s no problem, hija. The Lord looks kindly upon women who help those in need.”

> Wait until your arrival in Tiani

It’s mid-morning by the time you arrive in Tiani. As it’s market day, the town square is bustling with people.

“The parish house is just this way, hija,” Hermana Bali says as she guides you. Tiani’s church is bigger than San Diego’s.

> ==>

You arrive at the parish house. The head sacristan answers the door.

“The curate is just speaking with someone. What is your business here?”

> Tell the sacristan you have come to meet with the curate

“And what exactly are you meeting him for?”  
> Tell the sacristan that it is of of utmost importance and confidentiality

“Hmm, alright. You senyoras seem to be in a bind.”

He lets you inside. The church halls are dark and quiet. Priests and sacristans walk wordlessly around.

> [SAVE]

[ GAME SAVED. ]

> Attempt to ask Hermana Bali to accompany you

"Oh hija, I think it's better if you and Father talk in private. This is a sensitive matter, after all. I'll just be here if you need me!" she assures you.

The head sacristan leads you up the stairs, and then to the end of the hall.

"Padre Camorra's office is inside," he says.

> Convince Hermana Bali to stand outside the office

You go back downstairs, much to the head sacristan's irritation.

"Please, hermana. I don't feel... safe."

"Nothing will happen to you, hija! Those rumors are just rumors. But if it puts your mind at ease, I'll stand outside the door."

The two of you go back upstairs.

"The curate will see you now," the head sacristan says, nodding to the two of you as he goes back down.

> Knock on office door

It opens. Padre Camorra is standing there.

"Ah, Juliana! Come in, come in."

He puts his hand on your shoulder and walks with you inside. Dread crawls up your back.

> ==>

"I heard the news about Basilio. I'll see what I can do," he says.

> Ask about Basilio

"Well, what I've heard is, he's currently incarcerated in Bilibid. Something to do with all those subversive posters that were put up around Manila?"

> [SAVE]

[ GAME SAVED. ]

> Implore on his behalf

"Oh please father, please do what you can! I don't know what I'd do if..."

"Rest assured, hija!" he says. "Although...."

He puts his hand on your lap.

"I'd like you to do something for me as well."

> Ask

"W-what is it?"

He brushes your cheek with his hand. You're beginning to sweat with fear.

"I think you know what I want..." he says, giving a low chuckle.

> Hesitate

You freeze. Padre Camorra's hand goes to your shoulder.

>step back

You get up from your chair and do so.

"Oh hija, don't run away. I'm sure... we can both help each other."

> Ask about his vows as a priest

"Frankly, I don't care about those. What does a country girl know about the vows of a priest, anyway?"

>stand behind the chair and hold onto it; could be used for defense

"Now what are you doing, hija?"

He draws closer. He's an old man, so maybe you could stand a chance?

> Think of Basilio

What would he do in a time like this? Probably try to reason with the curate.

You could always run out the door.

> Remind Padre Camorra that Hermana Bali is just outside the door

"A-ah... I-" he stammers, and stops in his place.

Now's your chance.

> Try to reason out with him

"Father, don't you believe in goodness? Please, I just need help. I'll give you--"

You take out the locket Basilio gave you.

Padre Camorra just stares blankly at you.

"I think it's best if you leave."

>scurry over to the door and leave

"Oh hija, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Hermana Bali asks you.

You don't really feel like talking. It dawns on you that, without Padre Camorra's help, you're out of options.

If only there was a way to Manila. Then you could plea for them to release Basilio.

> Apologize to Hermana Bali

"I'm sorry, Hermana. He refused."

"Oh but why, hija?"

> Dodge the question

"He said there's nothing he can do."

"That's a shame! And to think we went all the way here. Well, we better get back to San Diego in time for merienda."

The two of you make your way out of the church and get back into the town square. There's more people than ever.

> Ask about Simoun

"That shady jeweler who came by a few months ago? I don't think it's good to be associated with him, hija."

> Ask why

"Oh just remember the time he went by! I was there, you know, when he was showing us his wares. He makes my skin crawl!"

> Ask Hermana Bali about her plans before returning to San Diego

"I was just planning to buy a new pot for the household, and possibly a prayer book while I'm here."

You spy a commotion nearby - it seems a coachman is talking to a well-dressed gentleman.

"I'm sorry, senyor, I know your plans have changed but I have to be back in Manila before sundown! There are other carriages here, maybe you could ask one of them to take you to San Sebastian?"

> [SAVE]

[ GAME SAVED. ]

> Accompany Hermana Bali for the rest of her day in Tiani

You do so. The heat is sweltering, but you manage to get her errands done.

> [RELOAD]

You spy the commotion happening between the coachman and the gentleman. It gives you an idea.

"Hermana, do you think you could loan me a few reales? I think maybe I should go to Manila."

"S-so sudden, hija! But what about your grandfather back in San Diego?"

> Reassure her that you would be fine

"I'll be fine. I can find a place to stay," you assure her.

You go up to to the coachman. The gentleman has just left, seemingly going off to find another coachman.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you think I could go with you to Manila?" you ask, showing him your money.

"I don't see why not! What luck I have today, actually having a customer at the last minute."

> Ask about fare to Bilibid

"What you have should cover it. Why are going to Bilibid, anyway? Are you visiting someone?"

> Answer truthfully

"I-I'm visiting my sweetheart. He's been imprisoned, but he's innocent!"

"What a gripping tale, senyora! Of course I'll take you to Manila!"

You get onto the carriage and the coachman has the horse start walking.

"Stay safe, hija!" Hermana Bali calls to you.

You wave at her, and then you set your eyes on the road.


	2. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juli arrives in Manila and reunites with Basilio.

**Chapter 2: The Prisoner**

Your name is JULI. You're currently on a carriage on the way to BILIBID PRISON, where your sweetheart BASILIO is currently imprisoned. The coachman is currently sharing gossip about Tiani with you.

What do you do?

> Listen intently

This person's having an affair, this other person's ill, this person's marrying a Spaniard, it's a lot to take in!

What stands out to you, though, is that Basilio’s friend Isagani is currently in Manila. Maybe you could enlist his help?

> Ask about the posters that got Basilio arrested

"There were broadsides all over Manila, senyora! And seditious ones at that! No wonder everyone suspected those students to be filibusteros!" the coachman says.

> Ask about Isagani

“Oh, he’s a nice fellow. A bit quiet, but I heard he writes good poems! Anyway, I was talking to the maid who works at his house, and she said he’s quite depressed! I would too if I learned that my former girlfriend was marrying my own friend.”

> Ask more about the students

“Well, they were all trying to establish some academy to teach Spanish, or something like that. Then once the broadsides were out, the corporal immediately suspected them and had them locked up! Say, are you visiting one of them? Aren’t they all released already?”

> "Released already...?"

"Yes! They were all bailed out by their friends or relatives or something. Something you'd expect from wealthy students, eh?"

"Oh, but there's still... one that's locked up. My sweetheart, Basilio."

The coachman is quiet. He looks at you with sad eyes.

> Look down, elaborate

“For some reason, he was also arrested. I don’t see why anyone would suspect him!”

“I’m so sorry, senyora…”

“But, that’s why I’m going to Manila! I’m going to make sure he’s released! Otherwise, he’ll get shot!”

“What do you plan to do? Do you have bail money?”

“No… And the only thing I could sell, my locket, was given away by my father to a jeweler… But I’ll find a way!”

> Ask about Manila

“Oh, you’ve never been before, senyora? Manila’s a wonderful place, full of extravagance! The figures you’ll see there are certainly characters. There’s always something happening - that’s why I prefer it over Tiani, although Tiani will always be my home.”

> ==>

By the time you get to Manila, it’s sundown.

The coachman wishes you farewell after dropping you off at Bilibid Prison. You make your way to the entrance, but the guard stops you.

“Visiting hours are over, hija.”

“Please, I just need--”

“Come back tomorrow. It’s not like whoever you’re visiting is going anywhere.” the guard gruffly replies.

> Reason with the guard

“Senyor please, maybe you could--”

“No means no, hija. You better leave if you don’t want any trouble.”

You decide to leave, and just visit Basilio tomorrow. Now, you need to find a place to sleep. You remember that the churches are always open.

> Save

[ GAME SAVED. ]

> Wander Manila

You walk aimlessly around the streets, asking for food or money. Thankfully, some kind souls give you enough to eat for the night.

You decide to sleep in the nearest church - the one of the Lady of the Rosary.

> ==>

It is now morning. You wake up from where you were sleeping, and head back to the prison.

The guard is different from the one yesterday. He lets you in, and leads you down a dark hallway. At the end is a cell, and inside is… Basilio!  
  
> ==>

“...Juli!”

“Oh, Basilio!” you put your hand through the bars and touch his face. He’s pale and looks like he hasn’t been getting enough sleep.

> Smile, try to talk to Basilio  
> Ask Basilio about the posters

“I can’t believe you went all the way to Manila…”

“I did! And I’ll make sure to get you out of here!”

“T-thank you, although I don’t think there’s much hope…”

“Don’t say that! Isn’t Isagani here in Manila as well? Maybe we can get his help!”

“That’s a good idea.”

“And, the posters, what happened?”

“I don’t know! The corporal said they were arresting everyone at the banquet at the panciteria, but I didn’t even attend that!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you out, I promise.”

> Ask Basilio about Isagani's frequent haunts

“He’s usually at the bridge overlooking the bay, or at the panaderia near my house…”

“Then I’ll look there!”

"Oh, before you go, I'll also give you his address. If he's not there, he's at home."

You kiss his forehead, and then rush out of the prison. Time to find Isagani.

> ==>

You are now in front of the Florentino residence. You tried visiting both the bridge and the panaderia, but to no avail.

You knock on the door. The family's butler answers.

> Ask for Isagani  
> Ask the butler if Isagani is there

“He’s here, yes, although he’s holed up in his room. Has been for the past few days.”

“Oh… Is there any way I can see him? His friend, Basilio, is still in prison!”

“I’m sorry, hija, but he instructed me specifically that he wasn’t accepting any visitors. I’m sorry.”

You remember, you still need to find work. You’re out of money. Maybe you can ask the butler?

>Ask if there are any vacant spots in the household help

“I’m afraid we don’t need any more servants, hija. Especially since there’s only Master Isagani and his uncle here.”

> Ask the butler where you can get spare cash

“I’ve been told one of the neighbors is looking for a new servant. They drove the previous one out for stealing silverware.”

“Which neighbor?”

“--The de Espadañas.”

> Thank the butler  
> Look for the de Espadañas

You thank the butler and head to the de Espadaña household, which is nearby. You knock on the door and the head maid answers; you explain that you’re looking for a job.

“Hmm, from San Diego, huh? Are you Tales’ daughter?”

> [SAVE]

[ GAME SAVED. ]

> Lie

"No, you must be mistaken."

"...Hmm, I see. Apologies, you looked familiar. I was a midwife once, you see, and I helped deliver Tales' eldest daughter."

> Shrug it off as coincidence

You do so. The head maid then welcomes you inside.

“Now, to see if you’re qualified, I’ll be testing you a bit.”

The head maid has you prepare a meal, clean the floors, and wash a dress. You seem to have produced satisfying results.

“That’s just about good, hija. Welcome aboard. I’ll have you know, though, the Doña can be quite moody. Especially now, since she’s tirelessly preparing for her niece's wedding.”

> Ask about the Doña

“She can be quite foul-tempered, but normally she’s tolerable. Honestly, if it weren’t for the good money she pays me…”

> Ask how much the Doña pays her

“A good amount - twelve pesos a week.”

> Ask about the wedding

“Oh, it’s going to be a grand event, hija! Everyone’s especially looking forward to the reception. A lot of high-ranking officials and other wealthy people will be there, including His Excellency himself!”

> "His Excellency?"

"The Governor-General, of course! I heard he's coming on account of the jeweler Simoun, who's business partners with the groom's father."

> "Simoun...?"

"Yes, he's the magnificently wealthy jeweler! He peddles all sorts of fantastic jewelry, oh what I'd give to have one! And I heard he's coming this week to sell a necklace to Doña Paulita to wear to her wedding!"

> Ask about your daily duties

The head maid informs you that you are to wait on Paulita, serving her snacks and cleaning her room.

> Thank the maid, ask if there's anything more you need to know about

"Oh, if you ever have to deal with the Doña's temper, just keep your head down and stay quiet! It subsides after a while."

> Proceed to your new duties

You spend the next few days performing your duties. You aren’t able to visit Basilio, as working as a servant takes up most of your time. You hope he’s safe though.

Doña Victorina appears to take a liking to your cooking. As for Paulita, she seems to be mostly quiet - she doesn’t really talk to you unless she needs something.

You hear a knock on the door. You answer, and its… Simoun.

> Greet him

"Good day, hija. Have we met before?"

You shake your head. You can't risk the head maid finding out your identity.

You lead him inside, and call on Paulita and Doña Victorina while one of the other maids waits on Simoun. The two women eventually come downstairs, and begin their meeting.

Simoun opens his suitcase and reveals his dazzling wares. Doña Victorina ogles at them. "What marvelous necklaces, Senyor Simoun!”

> Listen discreetly

You pretend to stand by in case they need anything, when in reality you’re listening in on their conversation. They’re mostly discussing the wedding.

“You must be excited, no?” Simoun says to Paulita.

Paulita smiles, although you can tell she’s not being sincere.

“Yes, I’m very excited.”


	3. A Wedding For Paulita Gomez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juli witnesses the de Espadaña household prepare for the wedding of Paulita.

_SESSION 3: 10/20/18_ **  
**

**Chapter 3: A Wedding for Paulita Gomez**

Your name is JULI. You’re currently employed as a maid in the DE ESPADAÑA HOUSEHOLD. The jeweler Simoun has visited and is speaking with Doña Victorina and Paulita about Paulita’s upcoming wedding. You’re currently listening in on the conversation.

What do you do?

**> Wait for orders**

Doña Victorina asks you to get merienda for everyone, which you do. Eventually, their discussion ends and Simoun excuses himself.

"Ah, it seems I've overstayed my welcome!"

"Child, go and show Senyor Simoun to the door," Doña Victorina tells you. She then turns to Paulita and continues discussing the wedding.

**> Accompany Simoun to the door**

Right before you get to the doorway, Simoun stops.

“...Now I remember where I’ve seen you. You’re Tales’ daughter,” he suddenly says.

You stop in your tracks.

**> Ask Simoun how he knew that**

“I never forget a face, my dear! Hmm, what’s gotten you so far from home? Gotten work in the city under a false name, eh? I can imagine the daughter of a bandit would have a hard time getting someone to employ them.”

You nod silently. He wouldn’t have any motivation to reveal your identity, would he?

Simoun continues.  
  
“As for your sweetheart… he’s still in jail, correct?”

**> Ask about Basilio**

“Well, what I’ve heard is that he was implicated along with the other students for those seditious posters… hm, hm, what a turn of misfortune! Oh, that’s to be expected anyway - that boy’s life has been filled with misfortune from the start.” 

Simoun pauses for a bit. 

“You know, I’ve been considering… bailing him out.”

**> ask if he still plans to do so**

You ask him that, and end up sounding a bit aggressive as a result.

“Aha, that’s some cheek! Yes, I’m planning to… that is, if I get help from someone.”

“...Help?”

“You see, I have a very important operation on the night of the wedding, and I’m a man short. If you know anyone who could fill in, I’d like you to tell me.”

  **> [SAVE]**

[ GAME SAVED. ]

**> Volunteer**

“I can,” you say with confidence. If it means getting Basilio out, you’re willing to do anything.

Simoun laughs heartily. “Wonderful, wonderful! Meet me at my house tonight, and we’ll discuss that operation.”

**> == > **

It is now night. Doña Victorina and Paulita are both asleep, and the other maids are cleaning.

What do you do?

**> wear a disguise using a cloak**

**> sneak out**

You sneak out. The night air is humid - it’s the middle of April.

Following Simoun’s directions, you arrive at what appears to be an abandoned house along Anloague Street. It faintly smells of opium.

You see a light inside. Knock on the door?

**> Knock**

You knock. Simoun answers the door, and welcomes you in.

“Now, hija. I suppose you’re wondering why I asked you here.”

He goes to a table in the center of the sala. Standing on the table is a large, ornate lamp.

[ Session interrupted. ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this was super fun! Hopefully this was enjoyable to read. Look forward to more updates!


End file.
